Sisters
by Annasevoil
Summary: M just for safety. Fionna finds out she has a human sister and we learn about Marshall lee's younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

(Ali's POV)

i woke with a start and look around and see something moving through the trees it looks almost human. I crawl towards it with my dagger in hand. It turns and looks at me with blood red eyes. I yelped and threw my dagger at it. It was hit in the shoulder but before I could grab my bow it takled me pinning me to the ground. In the light of the fire I recognized who it was. I threw my hands around his neck embracing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drifted upward. I look again and let go and fall on my ass he smirkes and sits down next to me" when did you last see your brother?" I ask. he gets a good look at me and starts to back away. Confused I grab him and ask again. "Fi?" he ask reaching out. I slap his hand away and pull out a picture of my sister she is a splitting image of me except I have more red in my hair thanks to my mother. We look like my mother a lot we got the easy blush and eyes from our father. I look at him and ask " Have you seen my sister?" Hope fills my heart. He nods and ask if she has blonde hair and looks like me i nod and start to stand up. He gets up and looks me and the eye "why did you leave her?" he ask. Startled i respond " I didn't she was taken from me. Do you think a four year old could take care of a 6 month old?" tears fill my eyes as I remember that day. We where put in separate family's I hope she had a better life then me I had five family's until I left the system at 12 living on my own. Begging for food and searching for my sister. I gave up at 16 only paying attention to school and getting by a year later I had met Jason the younger brother of Marshall lee I had never met but heard about we started a band and I got caught and stuck in a good family but they didn't like Jason and tried to keep me away from him. I told them a month ago I wanted to find my sister. They lye me go i really wanted to find Jason though.


	2. Chapter 2

(Marshall's POV)

I lead Fi's sister Ali to the tree house. When we get to it I stay back knowing cake doesn't like me and point and start to walk away. She looks at it and turns to me and give me a kiss on the cheek and whispers" tell your idiotic brother to get his ass over here" before sprinting towards the house. I go home and call my brother and ask him to come over.

(Ali's POV)

i knock on the door and a cat opens it and starts yelling" FI WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR. Glob damn it girl. Go to your room." confused i walk I. The direction she points and end up in a room and a blonde girl is laying on the bed listing to music. I knock and she turns around and freaks out.I rush to calm her " it's okay baby sis every things alright." She stiffens and looks up at me." your my little sister. Both our parents died in a fire only we survived we were separated after and put in different families I've been Looking for you." She starts smiling and hugs me. " So is Marshall your boy friend?" I ask she blushes and shakes her head no. " But you like him." at this she nods. " I think he likes you or do you already know." she nods." Why don't you ask him out?"I ask. " cake doesn't like him." She responds. I reach into my bag and pull a song out and hand it to her" sing along." I say before I start.

_call the doctor call the doctor _she joins in and sounds like our mother.

_must be something wrong with me_

_he's a monster why do I want you_

_Please tell me please tell me_

_He's a monster_

_he's a monster _

_that boy, he's a motherfucking monster _

_But I love him yeah I love him _

_Ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_He's right don't start_

_Til you his own form of art and_

_he's doing his part _

_cause he's winning my heart_

_There was no spark _

_just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and_

_he's doing his part _

_cause he's winning my heart _

_is he human doesn't matter _

_I know he's what I'm after_

_I can reel him from disaster_

_I know_

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me _

_cause hs a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster _

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_ it I love him yeah I love him _

_ooh ah ooh ah ah _

_Most people are scared _

_when they look in his eyes all the see is fear _

_but let me make this clear_

_i want him near_

_Most people can't sleep_

_Feeling he's out on the street_

_He is my creep_

_he is my creep_

_Is he human _

_does it matter _

_cause he is what I'm after_

_I reel him from disaster _

_I know_

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me_

_cause hs a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster_

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_ it I love him yeah I love him _

_ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_He's sick he's fresh_

_He doesn't really know how to dress_

_He's a beast he's weird_

_he, he never looks in the mirror _

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me_

_cause hs a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster_

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_it I love him yeah I love him_

_ooh ah ooh ah ah_


	3. Chapter 3

(Marshall's POV)

I call Jason and he picks up and looks kind of bored " hey bro" he answers. " so I met your girl today." I say causally.i look at the screen and his eyes are huge and he is staring at me. "What did you do?" He replies angrily. " nothing hey did you know the girls we like are related?" I say looking at him. He starts to grin" I will be over in 10. And he signs off.

(Ali's POV)

"Fionna come down for dinner." Cake yells up to us. We grin and I pull on my own bunny hat and we start down. When cake turns around she about has a heart attack. " cake I need to make a quick call okay?" I say sweetly. She nods and I head for the phone. It rings once and then he answers " Hey."" Come over when ever Jason get here." And I hang up. " cake we need to discus something with Marshall can you not kill him?" She shocked she nods yes and sits down confused. Two minutes later Marshall lee cautiously walks in with Jason following we lead the to the living room and I grab my guitar and stand by Fionna and start to sing.

_call the doctor call the doctor _

_must be something wrong with me_

_he's a monster why do I want you_

_Please tell me please tell me_

_He's a monster_

_he's a monster_

_that boy, he's a motherfucking monster_

_But I love him yeah I love him_

_Ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_He's right don't start_

_Til you his own form of art and_

_he's doing his part_

_cause he's winning my heart_

_There was no spark_

_just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and_

_he's doing his part_

_cause he's winning my heart_

_is he human doesn't matter_

_I know he's what I'm after_

_I can reel him from disaster_

_I know_

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me_

_cause he's a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster_

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_it I love him yeah I love him_

_ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_Most people are scared_

_when they look in his eyes all the see is fear_

_but let me make this clear_

_i want him near_

_Most people can't sleep_

_Feeling he's out on the street_

_He is my creep_

_he is my creep_

_Is he human_

_does it matter_

_cause he is what I'm after_

_I reel him from disaster_

_I know_

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me_

_cause hs a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster_

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_it I love him yeah I love him_

_ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_He's sick he's fresh_

_He doesn't really know how to dress_

_He's a beast he's weird_

_he, he never looks in the mirror_

_Call the doctor call the doctor_

_must be something something wrong with me_

_cause hs a monster why do I want you_

_please tell me please tell me_

_he's a monster_

_hes a monster_

_he's a mother fucking monster_

_ I love him yeah I love him_

_ooh ah ooh ah ah_

_ when we where done everyone was quiet. Cake and Marshall where shocked and quiet but Jason was grinning like a mad man. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up kissing me passionately. we stopped only when the others made themselves noticed I blushed and looked at Fionna she was gazing at Marshall like a love sick puppy I separated my self from Jason and pushed Marshall in her direction. She blushed and smiled Marshall walked towards her and kissed her._


End file.
